


R.E.M.

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: One hand left his chest to weave its fingers through his hair, and Sora cracked open his eyes just in time to catch a flash of green and silver as Riku leaned down for another minty kiss. Sora didn’t bother keeping his eyes open, his mouth on the other hand…He loved to wake up to this—Riku, already worked up and eager, just for him.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	R.E.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "R.E.M." by Ariana Grande

_Wake up…wake up…don’t wanna wake up…wake up…_

_Sora…_

_Don’t…wanna…wake…up…_

“Sora,” his name spoken against his lips, soft and warm, pulling him from softer, warmer dreams.

Slow hands massaged his chest through his sleep-shirt, fabric tugging gently across his nipples. The sensation roused him further—he became aware of more warmth around him, knees on either side of him and thighs pressing down on his own.

One hand left his chest to weave its fingers through his hair, and Sora cracked open his eyes just in time to catch a flash of green and silver as Riku leaned down for another minty kiss. Sora didn’t bother keeping his eyes open, his mouth on the other hand…

He loved to wake up to this—Riku, already worked up and eager, just for him. Whenever it happened—which truthfully wasn’t as often as Sora wanted—Sora always thought he was dreaming for the first few minutes. Until Riku touched him. And then…and then…

Riku slipped his other hand under Sora’s shirt, running calloused fingers over plush skin. Sora sighed into the kiss as those fingers brushed over his heart. Gentle…Riku was always so gentle…until Sora pushed him for more.

This morning, however, Sora was _loving_ gentle.

Riku kissed constellations amoung Sora’s freckles, withdrawing the hand from his hair to join the other in rucking up Sora’s shirt, massaging and warming Sora from the outside in. He opened his eyes and reached his arms above his head, but frowned when he discovered Riku was sitting to high up for him to wrap his arms around. Sora gave up and folded his arms overtop Riku’s hands, making it difficult for Riku to continue his ministrations.

Riku smirked at him, but didn’t lean down. He abandoned Sora’s chest in favor of placing one hand on Sora’s hip, and using the index finger of the other to trace indistinguishable patterns on Sora’s stomach.

“Good dreams?”

“Not as good as you.” Sora grumbled, but his compliment failed to get across his frustration and instead succeeded in boosting Riku’s ego.

“Hmm, what else am I better than?”

As if proving Sora’s point further, Riku’s finger dipped under the waistband of Sora’s pajama pants, brushed over his boxers, then back up to his stomach. Sora shivered, want and warmth pooling low under Riku’s hands.

“Probably everything.” Sora admitted as Riku’s finger repeated its adventure.

This time, the rest of his hand went with it, and Riku gave Sora another kiss as his hand slipped under the boxers and down his inner thigh, touch feathery, making Sora’s breath catch in his throat. Riku broke the kiss to trail his lips along Sora’s jawline. When he’d marked every inch of Sora's jaw, he withdrew his hands and rearranged both of them so Sora was no longer trapped beneath him and Riku was kneeling between his legs, both hands now on Sora’s hips.

“Ready?” Riku asked, and Sora nodded.

Riku helped Sora out of his pants and boxers, then wiggled out of his own. The sight of Riku naked always made Sora’s heart skip a beat, and heat rise on his cheeks. From the outlines of his chest to the v-curve of his hips, the little happy trail of pubic hair that lead to the dripping, hard cock, everything was perfect. By the pink tinge of Riku’s own face, Sora was sure Riku felt the same about his body.

They dove into another kiss and this time Sora was able to wrap his arms behind Riku’s neck as he’d wanted, keeping Riku anchored to himself. Riku braced one arm beside Sora’s head, and the other slowly snaked its way down his body, massaging and rubbing and tracing in all the ways that made Sora’s skin light on fire. When Riku reached Sora’s inner thigh he teased again, light touches so close to where Sora wanted them to be, but not close enough.

Sora released one of his arms from Riku’s neck and trailed it down his chest, tracing hard lines and ribs before settling just under his belly button, tracing slow circles just as Riku was doing to him.

Finally, _finally,_ Riku touched him. Slow, gentle, _loving_ as though every touch was a caress of Sora’s soul. Sora was only momentarily consumed, and then he began copying Riku’s movement, pulling and twisting his cock in the way he knew Riku loved best. Sora was rewarded when Riku moaned into his mouth, a sensation Sora could never get enough of.

They rubbed over the most sensitive area together, Sora’s thumb a moment behind Riku’s. Sora gasped, breaking their kiss to catch his breath. Riku tucked his forehead against Sora’s neck, giving up on kissing in favor of panting his pleasure. Hot breaths matched the heat between their legs, and Sora felt sparks in his abdomen as Riku increased the speed of his hand. Sora matched him, every stoke given was a stroke received.

Riku’s thumb trailed across Sora’s own slit and he _groaned_ , wanting so much more even though he knew they weren’t ready. Soon, but not yet, not this morning.

Faster, still, more pressure building between them and within them until it burst, Sora cumming first with Riku right behind. They shuddered against one another, Riku’s pants becoming whines for a moment, a sound so sexy Sora wished he could cum again just from it. When they began to come down from the high Riku removed his arm, threw it over the side of the bed, and rested his full weight against Sora, uncaring for the mess on Sora’s chest that would soon become sticky and uncomfortable. Not that Sora minded—that was what showers were for. That, and round two. Hopefully.

While the world took its time returning around them, Sora ran a hand over Riku’s hair, following its length from crown to shoulders. He loved that Riku had grown it out again, let it curtain him while they kissed, fucked, wrestled, teased…

“Love you.” Riku murmured against Sora’s neck.

“Love you.” Sora agreed, turning his head to rest against Riku’s.

They fell asleep again, each content and happy in the arms of their most precious person.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first smut fic ive ever written i hope y'all liked it!
> 
> i chose not to specify sora's body parts because trans!sora is important to me, and i wanted to make sure and portray that sora is comfortable in his body even if its not the same as rikus...hopefully it worked?
> 
> thanks for reading! <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
